Ámame
by Ola-chan
Summary: Eren, un violinista profesional, fue secuestrado y entregado a un hombre que dice amarlo desde hace años. A partir de entonces pasa los días encerrado en una habitación, convirtiéndose en algo mas que un objeto sexual para satisfacer la mente perturbada de Levi. Ninguno de los dos creyó enamorarse de esa manera, ninguno creyó complementar al otro con esa intensidad. RIREN
1. Amame

**Le prometí este fic a una amiga hace ya mucho tiempo...**

 **Estoy enferma y acabo de llegar del colegio, la gripe no me deja descansar :'v**

 **Gracias al cielo ya tenía listo el fic, solo me faltaron algunos detalles y CHAN CHAN CHAN**

 **JAJAJAJA no puedo creer que yo escriba esto. :'v**

 **100% RIREN**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

 **TIPO: Romance/Estocolmo/RIREN/Secuestro/violencia/AU/obseción/aislamiento/Levi psicópata/no es violación (aunque parezca)**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Siempre creí que era incapaz de amar, incapaz de enamorarme.

Con una madre muerta y padre desaparecido, no quise repetir los errores del pasado. Me limite a observar a la gente, tanto que el asco de tenerlas cerca fue un sentimiento cada vez más enfermo. Las odiaba, odiaba a esa multitud de seres humano, a esa bola de ganado que vivía en un constante círculo vicioso.

Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir.

Me prometí a mí mismo nunca amar a nadie. Y cumplí con ese vano juramento...hasta que lo conocí a él.

Ese fue el inició de todo.

Acababa de graduarme junto con Mikasa, mi hermana menor, en la Universidad de Sina. En lugar de asistir a la fiesta preferí instalar mis cosas en la nueva casa que habíamos comprado, Mikasa, Armin y yo. Sumados a la novia del rubio afeminado. Cuatro en total.

Escogí la habitación más amplia del segundo piso, poseía un pequeño taller para mis futuros proyectos y una televisión plasma de cuarenta y tres pulgadas.

La encendí.

Me enamoré.

No fue ni la presentadora de tallas pretenciosas o el paisaje nevado de fondo. Sino él, su cabello castaño, sus increíbles ojos verdes que parecían convertirse en esmeraldas cada que sonreía con esa boca hecha de dientes alineados como un collar de perlas. Su piel, podía adivinar lo suave que era con solo verla, su cara infantil y desafiante que contrastaba con un par de espesas cejas.

Y así fue como yo, Levi Ackerman, cambie mi forma de ver la vida para siempre.

Cuando duermo, cuando respiro, cuando trabajo en el taller, cuando desayuno y cuando converso con mi hermana. Cuando tengo sexo con algún castaño parecido a mi amor, cuando paseo por la calle, cuando me masturbo, cuando estoy en el baño, cuando vivo...no dejo de pensar en él.

Mi querido amor, mi droga, mi adicción.

El que trastorno mi mente para toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **ÁMAME**

...

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y tengo diecisiete años —el ojiverde sonreía ante las cámaras— amo tocar el violín.

Se encuentra en un parque donde la gente suele pasear a sus perros, de alguna u otra forma la prensa ha descubierto donde estaría ese fin de semana y ahora es acosado por las cámaras.

Su padre le hace un gesto con la boca, dándole a entender que tiene que comportarse educadamente, al menos por ahora.

—¿Planea tocar en el estadio Legión? —pregunta uno de los reportero apuntándolo con el micrófono

—...eh... —Eren mira a su padre— sí, un pequeño concierto de bienvenida —vuelve a sonreír sintiéndose minúsculo. No está acostumbrado a ser atacado por las cámaras, no cuando viste ropa deportiva ploma, con líneas rosas y un conejo playboy en la espalda.

—¿Le gusta el ejercicio matutino?

—¿eh? Sí, es para mantenerme en forma —el ojiverde hace el ademan de ejercitar— ya sabe, tocar el violín requiere de mucho esfuerzo.

—Sus fans lo ven en muy buena forma —insinúa el comentarista— ¿acaso es un secreto? Tiene cara de hambre ¿anorexia quizá?

Los ojos del castaño se ensanchan y la sonrisa se borra por completo de su cara, sujeta firmemente la correa azul que sostiene a un chihuahua café que se mantiene indiferente al drama de su dueño.

"¡Solo quiero pasear a mi puto perro!" piensa Eren "¿Acaso eso es un delito?"

No, no puede gritarle al reportero.

No puede ceder, eso es lo que busca la puta prensa. Un escándalo que comentar.

—Para nada —le dice con suficiencia— si así fuera no podría tocar el violín ¿no cree?

—Ya veo —el reportero le guiña un ojo— Entonces ¿no quisiera interpretarnos alguna melodía?

Grisha comienza a murmuras insultos en voz baja, la paciencia de su hijo tiene un límite y está cerca de explotar.

—Normalmente no suelo traer mi instrumento cuando quiero caminar —contesta Eren

—Sí, sí. Lo siento —el reportero hace un ademan de rechazo.

Consciente de que era filmado en vivo a las siete de la mañana, para algún programa madrugador, con aquella ridícula vestimenta y el cabello revuelto. Eren rezaba en silencio para que nadie viera sus ojos adormilados sin delineador o los labios resecos causados por una sutil falta de sueño.

Más tarde estaría maldiciendo a todo el mundo, dentro de una tina enorme y preparándose para el show de esa noche.

Solo era un adolescente que tocaba el violín como hobbie, llenando con dinero los bolsillos de su padre, pero hacia algo que le gustaba, no como una estrella de rock famosa aunque sus fans decían todo lo contrario y él trataba de tragarse esa mentira por el bienestar de todos.

—¿Eren? —llamó su padre tocando ligeramente la puerta de cristal opaco— hora de salir, a tu madre no le hubiera gustado que remojaras tus manos.

El ojiverde bufó con molestia, siempre que Grisha detectaba problemas recurría a la frase de siempre.

 _"A tu madre no le hubiera gustado..."_

—No estaba masturbándome —respondió con sarcasmo antes de salir el agua y tomar una toalla para cubrirse la cintura— solo quería un momento conmigo mismo.

—No dije que lo hicieras —Grisha permanecía impecable con su traje negro y lentes cristalinos. Ni siquiera volteó cuando el menor comenzaba a cambiarse— ¿tienes fiebre? Te ves mal.

—Un poco —confesó el castaño abotonándose la camisa blanca, que se suponía tenía que llevar puesta como si fuera un pingüino en su peor día.

—Cuando todo termine podrás tomar alguna aspirina —se acercó a su hijo para alisarle el cabello rebelde— a tu madre no le hubiera gustado verte adormilado mientras tocas el violín.

—Lo sé, papá —susurró Eren alejándose para tomar el instrumento que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche— por eso ella no está aquí —salió del camerino sin mirar atrás— ya no.

Apremiaron su llegada con señas. Los hombres de camisetas negras y auriculares en los oídos sonrieron al verlo. Uno de ellos le deseo suerte y lo empujó hacia un mar de cortinas rojas que lo zambulleron en un escenario significativamente grande.

Sus zapatos rechinaron al entrar, Eren se plantó firme, siendo cegado por la luz blanca que lo apuntaba. Perfecto, así no tendría que ver a los que lo observaban desde abajo.

Malditas reces, seres humanos, que pululaban a su alrededor.

No lo querían a él, querían lo que él pudiera darles.

Hipócritas.

El teatro donde se producían orquestas era inmenso, las graderías llenas y por iniciativa de su padre también vendieron boletos para la pista de abajo. Aquellas personas podrían tocarle los pies si no estuvieran tan concentradas en su espectáculo.

Eren sonrió con amabilidad, se puso el instrumento sobre el hombro acariciándolo con la mejilla. Esperó con paciencia hasta que tocaron los primeros acordes de guitarra y cerró los ojos. El cabello todavía húmedo dejaba caer algunas gotas de agua con olor a rosas, la melodía comenzó lenta, dramática, aburrida.

Pronto comenzó a ganar más ritmo, las personas gritaban su nombre, se movían.

Eren abrió los ojos y falló una nota por primera vez en su vida.

A nadie pareció importarle, estaban más concentrados en sus movimientos que simulaban un baile en el país de las hadas drogadas. A diferencia de otros violinistas, él le daba algo de vida a su música.

Volvió a fallar otra nota cuando la vista se le nubló y los gritos de las personas comenzaban a pesarle en la cabeza, como un pulpo pequeño, luchando por abrirle una abertura en el cráneo para poder escapar.

Mierda, era la maldita fiebre sumada al reportaje del infierno de esa mañana y el estómago vacío.

El arco con el que tocaba el violín cayó al suelo rebotando como una llanta vieja hasta los escalones de abajo para aterrizar sobre los pies de alguien. Algún fan asustado, quizá, o un manager con el ceño fruncido preguntándose que rayos pasaba.

Un grito ahogado calló a todos, luego el silencio y la expectación al ver a su artista favorito besar el suelo desmayado presa de la fiebre.

Debió de haberse tomado esa aspirina. Pero claro, a su madre no le hubiera gustado ni un poco.

Escuchó el sonido de las cuerdas que se rompían y los pasos de algunos paramédicos tomándole el pulso, cargándolo hasta el camerino para tirarlo como un costal de papas sobre el sofá.

La voz de su padre pedía disculpas, en parte por la vergüenza y para no perder el dinero de las entradas, allá afuera la gente se arremolinaba buscando la manera de atravesar el escenario y saber qué demonios pasó.

Por fin, cuando el ruido se hubo acabado, Eren gimió en voz baja volteando para mirar el techo con la lámpara rota.

Nadie vino a ayudarlo.

Nadie le trajo su aspirina y un vaso con agua.

El solo intentaba ponerse de pie, cuando alguien entró al camerino cerrando con el seguro la puerta y apoyándose en la misma.

—Lo lamento papá —se disculpó el ojiverde— en verdad, me siento enfermo.

La sombra que se movía a su alrededor no le respondió, pero Eren pudo escuchar el chasquido de una botella al abrirse, el ruido de un vaso embarazándose con el agua fresca.

Ese alguien lo empujó hacia atrás obligándolo a recostar su cabeza sobre el brazo del mueble. Introdujo una pastilla en sus labios y algo de agua proveniente del vaso. Le refrescó la lengua.

Eren lo tragó todo como un niño obediente. Abrió un ojo para ver como la mano salvadora depositaba el arco o como él solía decir, el palito para tocar el violín, sobre la mesa.

El extraño acarició su cabello, despeinándolo y masajeándolo suavemente.

La cabeza le bombeaba dando tumbos como un tambor, no podía ver quien manoseaba su rostro, pero obviamente no era su padre.

—Hueles increíble —le dijo una voz sedosa, demasiado cerca de su oído derecho como para hacerlo temblar.

Entonces algo no iba bien, las mismas manos que acariciaban su cabello, mejilla y cuello ahora bajaban su pantalón y ropa interior, pellizcándole la piel con ternura.

El extraño lo besó en los labios, forzando la entrada hasta tocar su lengua y comenzar un lento juego giratorio, forzándolo a participar.

Genial, un violador. ¿¡No podía ser un día más perfecto!?

Lo levantaron como a un muñeco de trapo, indefenso, el extraño lo sentó sobre sus piernas y Eren tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de miedo.

Los escalofríos se hicieron presentes, parte por al fiebre y la otra parte al notar que el extraño también estaba desnudo entre sus piernas, con algo duro rozándole el trasero y empujándolo hacia delante como si intentara penetrarlo.

Sollozó porque todo acabara de una vez por todas. Eren solo quería echarse a dormir toda la noche. Por favor, todos los días si fuera necesario.

Los labios húmedos del contrario comenzaron a besar y chupar su cuello, mordisqueándolo con lascivia, los fríos dedos rozaban sus pezones erectos a través de la tela blanca que los cubría. Unos gruñidos de placer llenaron sus oídos.

Eren gimoteó molesto y excitado, solo quería dormir, solo eso. Pero el extraño le separó las piernas penetrándolo entre los muslos y volviendo a cerrarle las piernas. El ojiverde se dejó llevar soltando algunas lágrimas, tal vez solo era un sueño, un sueño muy gay como tiene a veces.

Pero ahora solo quería dormir.

Con las manos sueltas y sin fuerzas agradeció que el extraño lo masturbara formando un círculo con la palma de su mano, un vaivén suave y rítmico. De vez en cuando era embestido entre los muslos, sin que tocaran su entrada virgen. Subían y bajaban simétricamente, Eren se retorció de placer jadeando sin voz. Se corrió sobre la mano del extraño al mismo tiempo que sentía como ese alguien decía su nombre levantando los dedos llenos de semen para llevarlos a su boca.

Eren lamió las falanges, era el índice y medio. Los introdujo saboreando su propia esencia, a sabiendas de que era un sueño.

Por favor, que todo fuera un sueño.

—Volveré por ti —le ronroneó la voz al oído besando su mejilla— mi amor.

Despertó de repente, el dolor de cabeza y fiebre ya no estaban.

Era de día.

El ojiverde suspiró aliviado, con un alivio tan profundo que lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Pero entonces una fragancia masculina, que no era la suya ni la de su padre, lo obligó a tener miedo. Como si una presencia acabara de salir del camerino dejando rastros de su olor a claveles y fuerza.

Se tocó los labios hinchados, el pecho sensible. Movió sus piernas sintiendo una humedad pegajosa nunca antes conocida.

No fue un sueño.

Eren su puso de pie abriéndose la camisa para mirarse el cuello en el espejo ovalado de la pared, una fila de moretones y dientes lo marcaba.

Tuvo conciencia e que ya no era el mismo chico virgen que obedecía a su padre, ahora era el chico medio virgen que obedecía a su padre.

Pero no era ninguna broma.

Alguien le había hecho esto y... dijo que volvería por él.

Eren Jaeger se sintió como la mierda, como sospechaba, solo era un muñeco con un hueco en el culo para todos. Nadie nunca lo querría por lo que era, solo veían al niño bonito que tocaba el violín, al chico de buen cuerpo.

Nunca tendría un amor real, ni siquiera el extraño tipo que lo dejo medio virgen.

Nadie.

Nunca.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **...**

La ingeniera en mecatrónica es un arte, al menos eso cree Levi, estudiante graduado en robótica.

Arma cosas junto a sus compañeros con quienes comparte una casa en los alrededores de la ciudad. Petra Ral, la amiga de la infancia mesera de profesión y novia de Armin Arlet el alumno brillante que además es su compañero más leal. Mikasa Ackerman, su hermana excéntrica y Jean Kirstein, el becado que se unió a ellos hace tan solo tres meses.

Todos tienen casi la misma edad, no más de veintiséis y no menos de veinte.

Todos comparten los dormitorios de la planta baja, menos Levi quien ocupó el cuarto grande con un balcón cerrado donde puede guardar sus proyectos y maquinaria para trabajar sin ser interrumpido.

—...Eren —suspira el pelinegro apoyando más las caderas para introducirse con fuerza en el pobre chico que solloza quedamente debajo de él.

Levi jadea mirando hacia abajo, la espalda del moreno, su fina cintura y la cabellera castaña.

No puede ver nada más.

No quiere ver nada más.

—Oye...eso duel... —el sumiso trata de quejarse, pero el ojigris baja el torso para morder con fuerza su clavícula. La protesta es reemplazada por un grito de agonía, unas gotas de sangre adornan esa piel.

Así está mejor.

La cama rechina a causa de los bruscos movimientos, una cachetada resuena en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, le molestan las protestas de ese idiota.

Entonces te das cuenta que la mayor parte de las paredes pulcramente pintadas están llenas de posters oscuros con fondos estrellados donde alguien toca un violín antiguos, el típico instrumento con la cola doblada y madera de ébano con cuatro cuerdas. Las manos que lo manejan lo recargan sobre su hombro, son manos expertas con una perfecta manicura.

Un nuevo gemido y cambian de posición.

Otra serie de golpes para callarlo, un sollozo de vergüenza y dolor.

Delante de la cama se encuentra el estante, con pequeños cuadros autografiados, bolígrafos y boletos antiguos.

—¡Levi, voy a correrme! —grita la voz, algo gruesa para ese cuerpo, jadea el nombre del pelinegro que lo ignora con vehemencia y todo termina en un orgasmo desigual. Porque el mayor apenas se corre dentro, prefiere manchar las sábanas blancas y chasquea la lengua visiblemente fastidiado.

Entonces coloca una mano sobre la columna del moreno, araña esa tersa piel con las yemas de los dedos, subiendo traviesamente hasta la nuca y la cabellera castaña que se tuerce a un costado. Coge algunos mechones en su puño y arroja la bonita peluca castaña y despeinada encontrándose con cabellos más claros.

El ojimiel respira con dificultad, no siente las piernas y evita lanzar una queja más cuando Levi le da la vuelta como si fuera una tortilla para mirarlo de frente.

Por unos momentos piensa que va a besarlo.

Pero eso es imposible.

—Vete de mi cuarto, Kirstein —ordena el mayor, guardando la peluca en un cajón de la cómoda— no dejes tu ropa.

Jean asiente con la cabeza, se incorpora como puede para alcanzar la ropa interior que esta sobre la cabecera y sus pantalones. Se acaricia la mejilla derecha todavía roja por la bofeteada y la comisura de los labios con sangre.

—Oye Levi ¿y si me quedo contigo... —se calla al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro ya está en la ducha—...olvídalo.

Le lanza una mirada furiosa al poster más cercano, odia el fondo ridículo de estrellas, pero sobre todo detesta al chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que sonríe tocando su estúpido violín.

Jean jura matarlo a golpes si alguna vez lo ve en persona.

Por culpa de ese tonto violinista no puede salir del infierno en el que está metido.

No niega que tener sexo con Levi sea todo un sueño, pero su orgullo termina por los suelos cada vez que tiene que utilizar esa peluca para parecerse un poco al ojiverde.

Fingir ser otro para el hombre que admira.

Hace tres meses que se lastima a sí mismo, se acuesta con Levi para complacer el extraño fetiche que tiene por ese niñato llamado Eren Jaeger. Claro que a cambio vive bajo el mismo techo que los mejores ingenieros en mecatrónica del mundo y una mesera sexy.

Al final todos salen ganado.

Aunque sea las migajas, las sobras, la mierda de la basura.

—Las firmas son a las dos de la tarde —dice en voz alta, consciente de que Levi lo escucha— Mikasa consiguió boletos para ti

—Tengo los boletos desde hace meses —responde el pelinegro

—Eres diferente —profundizó Jean subiendo su camisa con esmero— desde que fuiste al concierto Legión cuando el bastardo se desmayó y tú no volviste a casa hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Porque no te vas a lamerle el culo a otras personas? —con una mueca de fastidio, Levi logra echarlo de su habitación

—No soy Eren —susurra el ojimiel antes de irse— deberías saberlo

—Solo desparece de mi vista

Jean obedece las instrucciones sin rechistar.

Baja los escalones gruñendo para así mismo, en la cocina están Petra y Armin comiéndose a besos. Decide ignorarlos olímpicamente para poder coger un vaso con agua y algo del botiquín.

Son las dos de la tarde.

Los boletos inservibles de Mikasa están sobre la mesa.

La pelinegra también guarda un poco de cloroformo en la nevera, Levi tiene varias sogas en el garaje y él cambio los frágiles vidrios de su coche por otros más oscuros la semana pasada _._

 _"Esto está mal, Jean Kirstein_ " se reprende a sí mismo _"imagínate lo que Levi te hará si se entera"_

Pero él lo quiere, solo que el enfermizo amor de ese hombre por el bastardo de la tele es...absurdo.

Si tan solo Eren muriera, un accidente.

Un secuestro.

Algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, toma una entrada y otras cosas más antes de salir a toda prisa hacia el garaje y sacar el destartalado auto para visitar a un bastardo que pronto estará muerto. Pudriéndose bajo tierra.

Jean sonríe con complacencia, no puede esperar para ver la cara de Levi cuando se entere de que su amado bastardo está muerto.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Como siempre, el salón de cristal esta atestado de gente. La mayoría mujeres que intenta organizarse en inmensas filas para obtener la firma de su ídolo.

Eren tiene la mano hinchada, intenta con la izquierda pero su padre lo fulmina con la mirada.

Media hora después finge dirigirse al sanitario, dejando atrás a las fans y a su padre.

Se toma su tiempo, entreteniéndose con las magulladuras de su cuello hasta que de pronto también tiene sed. Y hambre.

Una escapadita no matará a su padre ¿cierto?

Sin decir nada sale del salón, nadie puede notarlo, no cuando tiene el canguro cubriéndole el rostro. Sus zapatillas deportivas lo conducen a la tienda más cercana. Solo tiene que cruzar la calle y...

—¡Maldito engendro! —exclama una voz cuando Eren decidió concentrarse en su huida sin ver el cambio de semáforo y el auto de cristales oscuros acercándose a toda velocidad.

—¿Maldito engendro? —frunce el ceño apoyando sus manos sobre la nariz del coche— ¡si eres tu quien casi me mata!

—No digas mentiras, ¡inmundo bastardo! —de repente el conductor se calla, lo observa de pies a cabeza sin poder creérselo y casi sonríe con esa cara de caballo que tiene.

Eren puede ser muy imprudente, más cuando su padre no está vigilando y tiene hambre.

Se acerca a la ventanilla, Jean decide provocarlo enseñándole el dedo medio, incitándolo a entrar y resolverlo a golpes.

Como una mosca en la telaraña.

Eren no ve venir el trapo empapado con esa dulce esencia que le borra la mente.

Grita a destiempo.

Lo introducen al coche y alguien le magulla las muñecas al atárselas con una cuerda áspera, cierra los ojos.

Lo último que ve es la luz del sol. Ahora le molesta pero pronto la extrañara con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Un exnovio de Jean se lo dijo una vez. Él tiene todo para ser un gran líder, pero le faltan buenas ideas, planes detallados.

Por esa razón, Jean no tuvo la fuerza para matar al bastardo.

Era Levi quien tenía la tendencia a observarlo todo, cada detalle con una enferma minuciosidad. No él.

Por eso prefirió llevárselo a casa y esconderlo en su habitación.

La noticia del secuestro se extendió por todo el país, Mikasa y su nuevo novio miraban la televisión de la sala con preocupación.

Los ojos preocupados de Armin no dejaban de observar a Levi y la pantalla.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando la noticia o hiperventilándose internamente

—Salí a pasear —dijo Jean, sin poder ruborizarse.

Un golpe en el piso superior los distrajo a todos, procedía del cuarto de Jean. Un segundo golpe hizo saltar a Petra de su asiento, derramando el café sobre el mantel.

Sus disculpas fueron acalladas por el tercer golpe, esta vez más violento.

—Salgan todos —gruñó el pelinegro

—¿Por qué? —contradijo su hermana— va a nevar.

—¿Te sientes mal por la noticia del secuestro? —pregunto Armin, bajando la cabeza. Era la primera vez que se dirigía al pelinegro de forma tan directa. Normalmente solían ignorarse.

Un cuarto golpe produjo el ruido tempestivo de algunos libros cayendo.

Petra fue la única que pregunto sobre eso.

—Algo falla en mi taller —mintió el pelinegro, para proteger a Jean— ahora salgan de esta casa.

El verdadero dueño era él, así que aceptaron a regañadientes.

—Tú no —detuvo al ojimiel

—No pensaba hacerlo

—Ese ruido —señaló arqueando las cejas delgadas y siniestras— trajiste a Eren ¿verdad?

Por un momento los nervios lo traicionaron. Jean tembló de pies a cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

—...Como crees...

—Eres un puto libro abierto —dijo mordazmente— tanto que das lástima —se acercó tanto al ojimiel que parecía estar a punto de besarlo— dime, escoria ¿Qué planeabas?

—Entregártelo

—Mientes

A veces, la mayoría de las veces, Levi empleaba ese tono de voz. Mordaz y frio.

Inclusive el diablo tendría miedo.

—Continua vivo, si a eso te refieres —susurró Jean

—Eres un buen chico —asintió Levi— planeaba hacerlo esta misma tarde, pero tú te adelantaste, vi como lo encerrabas en tu sucia habitación. Y si algún día se enteran, serás el culpable. Es perfecto.

—¿Me dejaras libre? —se atrevió a preguntar el ojimiel

—No me interesa

Levi le dio la espalda con desinterés. Antes de escuchar el quinto golpe abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jean encontrándose con una imagen exquisita.

Eren Jaeger, en carne y hueso. Con los ojos mal vendados y la áspera soga alrededor de sus muñecas moradas y los tobillos. Un calcetín viejo cubría su boca y golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo ocasionando aquel ruido.

Con mucho cuidado, Levi busco cinta adhesiva para ponerla en lugar del asqueroso calcetín. El simple taco con los labios de su amor hicieron que un imprevisto jadeo escapó de su boca, nada propio de alguien tan serio como él, dejándolo sorprendido.

" **¿Que me está pasando?"**

Con una veneración invisible cargó el cuerpo del ojiverde quien s e sorprendió por la reacción nada violenta de su secuestrador.

Jean lo había golpeado, arrastrado hasta ese cuarto y tironeado de los cabellos.

El acariciaba sus heridas, lo cargó en brazos como si fuera un bebé y besó los golpes de la mejilla.

Un plan perfecto —reconoció al depositarlo sobre el duro suelo de la otra habitación

Ahora le tocaba callar al mocoso.

—Eren —le dijo al oído ocasionando que el ojiverde se estremeciera— voy a quitarte la cinta de la boca, si gritas o chillas como un cerdo...te matare de forma lenta, grabándolo para que el mundo pueda ver cómo te pudres en una zanja ¿deacuerdo?

El castaño asintió dejando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Entonces sintió el escozor de la cinta desprendiéndose de sus labios. Aspiro el aire robado devolviéndole la vida a sus pulmones.

—¿Quieres dinero? —preguntó en voz baja— MI padre te dará mucho dinero.

—¿Crees que soy Jean? —se burló Levi, relamiéndose los labios al poder hablar con su mocoso por primera vez— yo quiero otra cosa.

" **¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?"**

—No veo nada, el otro... el otro tipo me pegó —balbuceó Eren sin poder encontrar la ira que siempre lo acompañaba.

Entonces sus ojos verdes vieron la luz, o mejor dicho un poster con un fondo estrellado, más pósteres, una copia de su violín y varios retratos.

El secuestrador segundo permanecía detrás, si Eren hubiera tenido la suficiente fuerza para voltear y verlo entonces sabría visto la sonrisa perturbadora que adornaba de una forma algo tétrica el rostro del mayor, nada acostumbrado a sonreír de aquella forma.

" **¿En qué me estas convirtiendo?"**

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —interrogó el ojiverde, aterrado con cada célula de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su piel se erizaba por el contacto de las manos del secuestrador que acariciaron su rostro.

Reconoció las caricias.

Las mismas que lo torturaron de placer esa noche, las que prometieron volver por el algún día.

—Ámame **—** su voz era ronca, seductora.

Envuelta en locura.

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **Mi amor**

 _Te prometo que mientras estés en mis manos, nadie te escuchará gritar._

* * *

 **Esta es la primera parte, la segunda la subiré muy pronto.**

 **Solo tendrá dos capítulos.**

 **-se aleja lentamente para dormir en silencio hasta que pase la fiebre-**


	2. Mi amor

**Reeditado. Gracias a Yenesis y Anu -les ofrece un altar- por darme una ayuda con el final. No sabia que era un "amor enfermizo" XDD ahora ya se**

 **Ahora mismo debería de actualizar los Ereri pendientes, pero una promesa es una promesa. Como siempre, empezaré con un POV LEVI y luego narración normal.**

 **Disfruten el último capítulo. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, jajaja... advertí que la historia sería violenta. :P No me salió bien.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

 **TIPO: Romance/Estocolmo/RIREN/Secuestro/violencia/AU/obseción/aislamiento/Levi psicópata**

* * *

Eren Jaeger luchó para escapar, a pesar de mis amenazas.

Debo admitirlo, no es un marica como Jean.

Se encontraba muy asustado, temblando, pero volteó para ver mi rostro y esos hermosos ojos verdes y desafiantes se encontrar con los míos. Su boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas le dieron un efecto especial, de alguna u otra forma, él sabía que iba a morir.

No importa cuando pelee, cuando luché, cuanto grite.

Él no puede escapar.

Me pertenece, siempre me perteneció.

De lo contrario ¿Quién lo amaría más que yo?

Tuve que corregirlo para poder tenerlo conmigo , Eren puede comportarse de una manera muy salvaje a veces. Intentó gritar solo para que cubriera su boca, y cuando lo hice me mordió. ¿Acaso no sabe cuántos gérmenes pueden transmitirse con una mordida?

Mikasa y los demás nos habrían descubierto de no ser por mi rápida actuación, ahora Eren se comporta de una manera más civilizada. Nada de chillidos de cerdo, pataletas o mordidas desesperadas.

Si Eren se pone en contra de lo que le conviene, en contra de lo que es mejor para él de ahora en adelante.

Desde el principio supe que no sería un novio perfecto, pero es todo lo que necesito, lo demás se puede corregir con el tiempo. Tenemos toda la vida para corregirlo.

A este ritmo, podré consumar mi amor con él.

Mi más preciado tesoro.

* * *

 **Mi amor (Final)**

Eren yacía tirado en un rincón del cuarto, con la vista fija en el techo y el hilo de sangre seca en la boca.

Fue cuidadoso al desatarle las manos y los pies, las magulladuras sanarían con el tiempo y cuidados. La bofetada que le propino la otra noche solo necesitaba tiempo.

—Come —le dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que reaccionara.

—...No puedo —susurró el castaño en voz baja— no puedo levantarme.

Bufando, Levi decidió arriesgar su traje con la bola sucia que era aquel mocoso y levantarlo para dejarlo sentado sobre la cama.

No supo cómo lo trató Jean, pero Eren necesitaba un baño urgente.

—Abre la boca —indicó el pelinegro colocando la bandeja sobre sus piernas para escoger el mejor bocado de sopa y darle de comer a su novio.

Eren entreabrió los ojos, débil para replicar y con la garganta seca como para continuar luchando como la otra noche. Inútilmente trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras era humillado por aquel extraño, él no era ningún bebé, podía alimentarse solo. Tampoco necesitaba la piedad de nadie, en poco tiempo u padre enviaría dinero a cambio de su rescate y entonces nadie en todo el mundo volvería a tratarlo como un niño.

El alivió al tragar la primera cucharada caliente recorrió su cuerpo arrancándole un largo y denso suspiro.

—Más, más por favor —rogó incapaz de levantar las manos.

Abría la boca como un pez para recibir cada cucharada.

—Iré a trabajar —informó Levi dejando la bandeja vacía y limpia en su lugar— quiero que uses el baño y te limpies. No podrás salir, solo yo tengo la copia. Volveré esta noche. No ensucies nada Eren.

No tuvo que amenazarlo para que no gritara o intentara escapar. La bofetada de la otra noche fue más que suficiente para calmarlo.

El ojiverde no le respondió. Se acurrucó más en la cama escondiendo su rostro en la cobija deshecha para fingir un poco de sueño.

Horas más tarde decidió matar el tiempo de alguna forma, explorar fue lo más sensato que pudo hacer. El cuarto de Levi no era la gran cosa, una habitación muy ordenada al extremo de quedar casi vacía y al otro lado estaba el taller. Al parecer su secuestrador era un hombre que fabricaba cosas mecánicas.

Nada interesante.

 _"Maldición_ " pensó mientras se desnudada para darse una ducha _"Ese viejo olvido que debo comer tres veces al día"_

El agua caliente no apaciguo el hambre, la bañera amplia y los cientos de frascos de limpieza tampoco. Ni siquiera podía salir para buscar algo de comer. Cuando su padre lo sacara de ese lugar lo primero que haría iba a ser buscar una hamburguesa y un batido de chocolate.

Cuando saliera...

Frotó con fuerza el lugar donde Jean lo había pateado maldiciendo en voz alta.

No se relajó con el agua burbujeante, un grave error.

Esa fue la última vez que tomó una decisión propia.

Luego tuvo que acostumbrarse.

El secuestrador ya no era un secuestrador sino su novio, como se autollamada, y así tuvo que llamarlo.

Su novio era Levi, Levi Ackerman y dormirían juntos a partir de esa noche. Pero Levi nunca lo tocó, no hasta el final.

Sus caricias iniciaron tan solo en las noches, al dormir abrazados o cuando Levi bajaba las manos un centímetro más cada día.

Comenzó por la cintura y una noche lluviosa él solo pudo escuchar un jadeo y aquella sensación inquietante, como millones de hormigas recorriéndole la columna en una limpia fila vertical, cuando las manos del pelinegro acariciaron sus muslos sin ir más allá. Explorando, cada célula de su piel, oprimiendo para confirmar la carnosidad de su presa.

Eren solía quedarse quieto debajo de las sábanas, olvidando la mecánica de la respiración cuando la boca del pelinegro besaba su nuca bajando vertiginosamente por la clavícula hasta la extensa piel del pecho. Un escalofrió recorría su entrepierna y se reprendió varias a veces a si mismo por desear algo más que toques.

Aquellos asaltos siempre sucedían de noche.

Y luego, tuvo la escalofriante certeza de que su padre nunca vendría a sacarlo de ahí.

En realidad no vino nadie.

La noticia de su secuestro fue olvidada en menos de un mes, sus fans lo abandonaron y la compañía entro en quiebra.

Los últimos posters con su rostro impreso comenzaban a resquebrajarse en las concurridas calles que alguna vez recorrió.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un mal chiste, pero las réplicas y rebeliones perdieron contra la enferma lógica del amor.

—¿Por qué solo no me matas y ya? —murmuró con odio, sonrojado como cualquier mortal o haría pero con la cabeza en alto. Dignamente. Él era Eren Jaeger, joder, no un discapacitado de diez años.

—Solo hazlo, mocoso —gruñó el pelinegro apoyado al otro extremo del cuarto— es tu decisión, de todas formas tu cuerpo no aguantara por mucho.

—N-no me mires —se rendía. Eren se rendía otra vez.

Así de puta era su realidad.

Cada pequeña empresa de escape que formuló fue un fracaso. Las notas de auxilio y la primera vez que se atrevió a gritar por ayuda cuando alguien pasaba por la habitación, fallaron.

Con cada intento fuga una nueva libertad le era quitada. Sin más ideas, Levi supo cómo ponerle un fin a aquello.

—No hay nada de ti que no conozca —recalcó el pelinegro

—Mi padre te hará pagar por todo —bufó el ojiverde. Cada día dudaba un poco mas acerca de aquella amenaza.

—Desnúdate —ordenó Levi, esta vez con la mirada seria.

El ojiverde dejó de replicar, volteó su cuerpo para quitarse la única camisa y el pantalón deportivo antes de caminar hacia la cama para poder recostarse de espaldas y abrir las piernas sin pudor alguno

Levi sonrió con disimulo levantando unos tacones rojos que tenía guardados sobre el armario.

Normalmente se pondría entre las piernas del ojiverde, subiendo una a la altura de su pecho para colocarle aquel accesorio.

Calzaba el número perfecto, con unas marcas sobre las pantorrillas todo su cuerpo seria aún más perfecto.

El pelinegro entonces sentía la necesidad de poseerlo, Eren no se negaría.

Ya no.

Porque él fue paciente y en todo el mundo ya nadie se acordaba de ese chico alemán que solía tocar el violí una persona.A la que le entregó media virginidad y le entregaría todo.

Todo para siempre.

—Ámame —ronroneó con la voz ronca cerca de su oído. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frotando el bulto del pantalón con la entrepierna de Eren.

Encajaban perfectamente, hechos el uno para el otro. Continuando con el final, el mayor solo pensaría en penetrarlo para poder tener esas hermosas piernas balanceándose en el aire con los adornos rojos.

—...Puedo hacerlo —respondió el ojiverde. No supo cómo ni porque. Pero si cerraba los ojos aquellas manos que lo tocaban, aquella boca que mordía uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo con frenesí, aquel bulto golpeando su entrada. La pasión carnal podría sustituir el renco virulento del secuestro y por sobre todas las cosas.

Levi nunca le dijo que tocara el violín, desde que llegó a esa casa, ni una vez.

Junto a él, todo era más seguro.

Junto a Levi, ni su padre, ni la empresa ni su madre muerta le volverían a recordar lo débil que era. O como dependía de ellos.

Sin embargo dependía de Levi.

Ya no de Grisha, Grisha podía tragarse el asqueroso violín y todo su dinero si quería.

No era libre, dependía de otro hombre. Pero este hombre de alguna extraña forma llenaba el vacío que nadie pudo llenar.

Así que abrió los ojos decidiendo recibir cada beso, toque y mordida con ansias.

Era enfermo, acostarse con un extraño y gemir para un extraño. Pero en verdad, con toda la sinceridad de su alma...esta era la primera vez que Eren hacia algo de corazón.

Porque Levi le demostró que él no buscaba beneficio alguno, ni renombre, que aunque su lógica del amor no encajaba con la sociedad. Era sincera.

Así que lo hizo, se entregó.

—Sujétate las piernas con las manos —volvió a decirle el mayor, en algún momento se quitó la ropa pero por ahora el ojiverde solo podía ver la cabellera azabache y sentir el suave aliento húmedo contra su pene endurecido.

Eren lo hizo, mordiéndose los labios cuando la calidez de esa boca amenazadora le causó un placer inmenso allí abajo. Jadeaba rítmicamente con los brazos adormecidos, sin poder aguantar un segundo más.

En un momento sintió ese punzante dolor en el dilatado ano, cuando Levi le introdujo algo. Un pequeño bote de lubricante que fue exprimido hacia su interior, demostrándole como sería llenado en cuestión de minutos.

—...mngh...mngh —gimió dándose cuenta que le gustaba— Levi, despacio...hazlo despacio

El mayor introdujo los dedos, aquel proceso lo aburría sobremanera pero solo por esta vez y por tratarse de la primera vez de Eren lo dejaría pasar.

Con la boca ocupada dándole sexo oral al castaño y los dedos empujando dentro intensificó el ritmo fingiendo diversos tipos de embestidas. Cada grito poco masculino que salía por la boca del menor le fascinaba, era súplicas las que lo excitaban a él.

Por esa razón se obligó a soltarlo para ponerse sobre él. Lo haría más divertido, más morboso.

—Ponte a cuatro

—No quiero —sollozó— quiero delante...por delante.

—Entrará más fácil

Quejándose, Eren giró como pudo doblado las rodillas exponiéndose al pelinegro. Aquellos tacones eran una molestia, pero valía la pena cada vez que Levi lo acariciaba con fervor. Casi adorándolo.

Nadie lo había adorado nunca, ni le había dicho que era un buen chico o una cosa hermosa.

Apretó las manos aferrándose a la sábana cuando Levi termino de perder la cordura penetrándolo violentamente, ya no era cálido o suave. Eren abrió la boca inhalando aire, algunas lágrimas premiaron su esfuerzo acariciando sus mejillas cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse dentro con las manos sujetando sus caderas para embestir lentamente.

Con la mente nublada, Eren comenzó a perder el miedo al dolor. Esa sensación fue reemplazada por una dulce caricia en su entrepierna.

Sus gemidos inaudibles ahora parecían chocar contra cada esquina de aquella habitación, era uno con Levi. Con aquel hombre ue ahora lo poseía con más fuerza, restregando su rostro contra la cama. Esa sensación de dependencia volvió a clavarse en su pecho a medida que algo quemaba en su interior.

Daría lo que fuera por permanecer ahí.

Ser uno con Levi, de todas las formas y sobre todo ser utilizado para satisfacerlo.

Su mayor placer se convirtió en una necesidad.

La ardorosa sensación de gritar su nombre y continuar gritando su nombre, suplicándole que hiciera todo lo que le viniera en gana con él.

Eren Jaeger se desconoció a sí mismo en aquellos momentos.

Y le importo tanto como la punta de un cabello.

Sentir a Levi dentro de él, dentro de su cuerpo, no podría pedir más. Se contrajo antes de llegar al orgasmo, ahora lo invadía una nueva sensación, el esperma de Levi dentro de él.

La espalda le dolía, dolería mucho. Pero Levi lo recostó y limpió con una toalla.

Era feliz.

Levi también lo era, en medio del orgasmo Eren pudo sentir como el mayor reprimía un jadeo y tembló ligeramente causándole marcas por el agarre.

Él también podía darle placer. A su manera, entregándose para siempre.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Mikasa fue la primera en descubrir su secreto.

Encontró a su hermano desnudo, con un ojiverde atado en la cama. De alguna forma siempre supo que su hermano era homosexual, pero un amante...eso nunca lo imagino.

Ella no dijo nada, los asuntos de Levi eran privados y su deber era apoyar lo en todo.

Solo que el parecido de aquel chico con el desaparecido violinista, era perturbador.

—Levi tiene a un chico en su habitación —mencionó Armin a finales de año, resguardado por la complicidad de sus amigos y aprovechando que el pelinegro se encontraba en una reunión importante.

—Lo sé —respondió Mikasa sentándose a la mesa— creo que es su novio, o algo así.

—¿No eras su pareja? —preguntó el rubio al ojimiel que mantenía la boca cerrada. Jean negó con la cabeza concentrándose en su plato.

—Se parece a ese artista —la pelinegra se atrevió a hablar— el que desapareció un día. Mi hermano era un fan suyo.

—Lo era —mencionó Petra— dejó de ser un fan hace mucho tiempo, tiró todos sus carteles —de repente se puso pálida— ¿El chico se encuentra en casa? ¿Ahora?

—Nunca lo he visto salir, ni entrar

—Podríamos invitarlo a comer —la ojimiel hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie— yo no lo conozco.

—No lo hagas —dijo Jean— hace dos semanas vi al bastardo en la cocina, buscaba algo de comer. No te lo recomiendo, a Levi...no le gusta que salga de su habitación. Creo que golpea a ese chico.

—¿Eso importa? —gruñó la pelinegra— es la vida privada de mi hermano, lo que el haga no es asunto suyo.

—Este es mi veredicto —sonrió Armin dando a entender que contaría una de sus teorías— solo lo he visto una vez, de espaldas. Quizá es un estudiante que escapo de casa, conocen a los adolescentes, pero este vino a vivir con Levi y no sería bueno que los vean juntos.

—Un amante —lo interrumpió Petra— quisiera conocerlo, vivo bajo el mismo techo que un extraño. No es justo.

—Es la casa de mi hermano —lo defendió la pelinegra— deja que haga lo que quiera.

Pero la ojimiel era persistente.

Cerca de año nuevo compró los regalos necesarios y un bote de dulces, esos que los niños adoran. De cristal y con caramelos de colores llamativos.

La mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba sola en casa, con el novio de Levi pero este nunca salía del cuarto.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Petra dejó las compras en la mesa, Armin y Mikasa se encontraban fuera, de camino a una exposición importante. Jean, como siempre en la universidad y el pelinegro inmerso en un nuevo proyecto de construcción.

—¿Puedo pasar? —ansiosa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba aporreando la puerta de la habitación prohibida.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que continúo insistiendo hasta que el seguro fue quitado.

El dichoso novio secreto poseía unos ojos verdes, pero ella no pudo verle la cara. Eren tenía el cuerpo cubierto con una sábana, estaba desnudo y no quería que esa mujer lo viera.

Levi fue explícito al prohibirle cualquier contacto con el exterior.

Pero los conocía a todos.

Mikasa Ackerman, la hermana de Levi, era fuerte y su mirada causaba miedo.

Jean, cara de caballo, el idiota que lo secuestro. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y daría lo que fuera por responder a sus insultos.

Armin Arlet, el rubio que solía evitarlo y su prometida, una mesera de medio tiempo que siempre revoloteaba por toda la casa poniendo las cosas en orden.

—No puedes pasar —le dijo el ojiverde conteniendo la puerta

—Oh, es una pena —ella pestañeó con amabilidad— siempre quise conocerte. Mira, te compré dulces.

Dulces.

Eren recordó la empalagosa sensación del azúcar en su sangre.

Desde hace muchos meses que no consumía ese ansiado caramelo. Pero si lo recibía...no importaba. Siempre y cuando Levi no supiera nada.

Dejó pasar a la ojimiel, la habitación ordenada se encontraba de igual manera a expresión de las esposas sobre la cama.

—Bien, bien —aplaudió Petra como si realizara una hazaña— mi nombre es Petra Ral, es un placer. ¿Sabes? Podemos ser amigos.

—Yo soy Er...

—¡Eren!

Ambos dieron un salto a causa de la sorpresa, Levi los observaba quieto. Con un oscuro brillo en los ojos grises, hizo una mueca de disgusto que alteró el sentido del humor de Petra.

—D-debo irme —tartamudeó con timidez, antes de salir sin despedirse del azabache.

¿Por qué huía? No estuvo robando ni fisgoneando nada. ¡Solo quería conocer al novio de su amigo! Era justo, Petra retrocedió para volver a la habitación y hacer frente a Levi.

Si algo estaba mal con ella, entonces debía de saberlo.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando el bote de dulces se estrelló contra el suelo y cada bolita de caramelo se desparramo como un diluvio de colores rebotando en el piso.

Levi aún mantenía la mano cerca de la mejilla del castaño, donde lo había golpeado.

 _"Creo que golpea a ese chico"_ las palabras de Jean rebotaron en su mente.

—Perdón, perdón, Levi, por favor —suplicó el ojiverde al sentir una mano atrapando su cabellera. Su novio no solía ser violento, solo a veces. La mayoría en sus juegos secretos y con su consentimiento.

—No le sonrías a nadie

—Nunca

Y de nuevo aquella extraña sensación lo embargo.

La situación era ilógica, pero en lugar de sentirse humillado o molesto, Eren encontró un enfermo alivio en esas cachetadas. El sabor metálico de la sangre siempre sabía mejor cuando eran provocado por Levi.

No era normal.

Pero el gusto de tenerlo cerca, ya sea con golpes o caricias lo reconfortaba.

Y esos ojos grises que le decían lo mismo de siempre.

Ámame.

Ámame como soy.

Ámame con todo lo que tengo, con lo que vengo. Ya sean mis demonios o mis virtudes. Porque si me amas con tu vida, con tu cuerpo...

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —finalizó el pelinegro cuando todo hubo acabado— ve a la cama cuando termines de limpiar

Lo curó con la pomada que desaparecían los golpes en un día, y las vendas para que no dolieran tanto. Entonces el mayor chasqueó la lengua antes de dejarlo solo.

En silencio, Eren pudo escuchar el correr del agua dentro de la ducha.

Limpió las lágrimas que quedaban mientras el pelinegro se llevaba los vidrios esparcidos. Antes de dormir, el ojiverde se inclinó en el suelo buscando los caramelos esparcidos. Fue recolectándolos uno a uno para depositarlos en la mesa de noche. Si los limpiaba bien podría comérselos más tarde.

—Si necesitas algo solo pídemelo —lo interrumpió el mayor

Eren asintió sin protestar. El cumpleaños de su novio se acercaba pronto y el único regalo que podía obsequiarle era no disgustarlo.

Ahora no le quedaba nada.

Un ruido lastimero escapó de su garganta al notar el error cometido.

Levi le indicó que se recostará en la cama para poder dormir, obedeciendo como era costumbre, Eren se acurrucó cerca del mayor.

Los caramelos posiblemente terminarían en la basura, cualquier incentivo para comerlos seria una traición a Levi.

Eren tocó la mejilla del pelinegro obligándolo a voltearse.

—Me quedaré contigo —le dijo sabiendo que aquel era el mejor regalo para alguien como Levi. No podía dejarlo, esa era su manera de amar. No le hacia daño a nadie, y lo necesitaba.

Más que nunca lo necesitaba, a él y la extraña sensación enferma.

Esa sensación al sentirse atado por una persona a quien no puedes dejar, ambos son tan nocivos como necesarios para el otro.

—Te amo, mocoso —las palabras más difíciles son las más fáciles— y tu también me amas

El pelinegro besó a Eren en los labios pidiéndole perdón a su manera, pero ese perdón no era necesario.

Eren necesitaba todo lo bueno y todo lo malo de Levi, lo necesitaba tanto como a una droga. Quizá fue la costumbre o algo más, la sensación de ser libre y dependiente a la vez.

El amor enfermo. Siempre es el más fuerte.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ese momento cuando no sabes cómo terminar un fic...pero se acabó.**

 **:v Suprimí varias cosas que iba a poner porque el fic se hacía cada vez más largo. Así que me dije "Al grano, Ola, al grano! Los yanderes no tienen razones"**

 **Eren es un masoquista :v**

 **..Casi lo olvido.**

 **Tengo un epílogo que cambie cuatrocientas veces y estoy preparando algo realmente bizarro para hallowen.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Grisha Jaeger nunca se rindió, era un mal padre, controlador y todas esas cosas. Pero el deber de su hijo era obedecerlo, no tenía a nadie más.

Así que en un último intento luego de liquidar la mayor parte de las acciones, personalmente se hizo cargo de la investigación.

Fue un impulso de suerte, intuición masculina.

Pero cumplió como padre hasta el final.

Ayudado por el comandante de la división policial, investigaron el caso hasta el cansancio.

Cuando el escándalo fue resuelto como una muerte prematura, un mensaje anónimo llegó en el momento menos esperado.

Al parecer un joven con las características físicas de su hijo fue visto en una casa cercana al vecindario. Pero solo se trató de una mentira más.

Erwin Smith juntó con Grisha fueron al lugar, la vivienda pertenecía a la familia Ackerman. Los recibió una mujer en el tercer mes de embarazo, dijo que se llamaba Petra Ral y en el lugar vivían cinco personas.

—¿Creí que eran seis? —afirmó Erwin

—Hay alguien, pero aún no ha nacido —Petra acarició su vientre.

Es navidad.

El mes cuando Grisha siente la muerte de su esposa con más fuerza.

Por un momento odia a esa mujer, burlarse de esa forma.

Si al menos encontraran el cuerpo, entonces el podría decir que hizo todo lo que pudo. Al final es lo mismo, Eren solo supo meterse en problemas.

Erwin se disculpa y decide cerrar el caso, ya paso mucho tiempo. Eren Jaeger siempre será una mancha en su trabajo, un caso que no pudo resolver.

Los dos hombres ajustan sus abrigos cuando comienza a nevar.

" _A Carla no le hubiera gustado esto" pensó_

Igual, ella ya estaba muerta.

Dando pisada en la nieve fría, se detuvo.

Un sonido particular se escuchó a lo lejos, el chirrido de un violín.

Era extrañamente familiar.

—Algún niño tocando —afirmó el asistente de Erwin— suena espantoso.

Sonaba a la melodía de Eren.

Cuando tan solo tenía diez años.

Cuando eran una familia, junto a Carla y Eren. Se veía tan feliz tocando que Grisha decidió el futuro de su hijo sin preguntárselo. Y lo convirtió en un hombre sin alma.

Grisha ignoró aquel pensamiento, sin saber que su hijo se encontraba a unos metros al otro lado del muro. En el segundo piso de esa casa, dentro de una habitación solitaria con algunos retratos colgados en las paredes.

—Es la nota de feliz cumpleaños —dijo el ojiverde intentando afinar el nuevo violín— la verdad es que quería darte algo en tu cumpleaños. Lo lamento.

—No me enamoré de tu música —corrigió el pelinegro revolviendo un mechón de cabello que cegaba la visión del castaño— tengo otro regalo para ti.

Eren levantó la vista del instrumento.

—¿Es un anillo? —se atrevió a decir cruzando las piernas desnudas— no me convencerás con eso.

—Mañana te llevaré al mar —se inclinó para besar al menor sentado sobre un sillón nuevo.

Chocaron sus labios entregándose a un nuevo estado de letargo propio en ellos dos. Levi saboreó esa boca con los ojos abiertos, vigilando su habitación. Alguien los espiaba.

Sin romper el beso sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jean, una lástima, el pelinegro escaneó la reacción del ojimiel provocándolo con los besos que le daba a Eren.

Una semana después, Grisha Jaeger dejó la ciudad para buscar nuevos aires en otro lugar.

Diez días después, Erwin recibió la noticia de que el testigo anónimo fue hallado muerto, la causa fue un suicidio forzado.

Once días después, un extraño afirmaba haber recibido un autógrafo del fallecido violinista Jaeger cerca de la costa.


End file.
